Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions
NOTICE: Any new stories will have their OC tag removed within 30 minutes of being posted if they are not listed here. The OC Rule: An author's story is henceforth protected by that author. There can be NO alterations to said OC without the author's suggestions. Furthermore, if a story is not listed here, it cannot have the OC tag. By the way, deleting working page links will earn you a 1-day ban per story removed. If you blank the page or cause any other major vandalizations, you get permabanned with NO WARNINGS. The Author Listing on this page... Is in alphabetical order, not order of submission... PLEASE when you add your new listing, put it in Alphabetical order by your names. Cleric, being the owner, is the exception, he shall remain on the top. Cleric of Madness 991woot119 I am here to write true stories that are out of the ordinary but true. I might write some stories I have been told over the years. If you add anything make sure it fits with the video. *Freaky Sonny 2 `Kiwi_96 I am here to add stories that have depth while at the same time are still creepy *Hunted *Delusions Acidpop I like writing and I love the horror genre. Please judge my stories and let me know what you think or if I make a grammatical mistake. *Unexplained Achnatohn *Jeff is Back AFurryDinosaur Just my stories, I used to write these things while bored, so i hope you like them. Feel free to edit stuff like punctuation or grammer, but if its anything major, let me know first :) *Among Us. AgentX925 I like to write stuff. If you guys like what I write. then I'll write more. If not, oh well. My grammar usually needs some help here and there, so go ahead and fix something if you see a problem. Thanks. *The Hangover Alabonka *The Friday Ad Al3xei Just some shit I've done on my free time. Don't edit it unless you've asked me... Oh, and if you're reading this, Cleric, feel free to delete Journal of Project 13, I have something else in mind.. Alexander Moran I just make pastas to portrait my creativity. If there is any editing and/or corrections I should make, please let me know. *Pokemon Silver AllenJacoby Please contact me if there are any serious edits you feel the need to make. Feel free to write whatever on the talk page. Also, please check out my blog: http://terriblygoodstuff.blogspot.com for new original content, including short horror stories, poems, ARG investigations, and even some articles or videos. Feel free to email me at aljacoby@rocketmail.com Thanks, and spread the love! Sincerely, AllenJacoby *Circle *Zapata Letters, The AlixeTiir All I ask is that if you change "I Hope You Win", DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, change the first word of each paragraph, even if the grammar is somewhat awkward in those areas, and don't change the general concept of the story. For all other OC, fixing grammatical(and spelling) errors is fine, just don't change anything else without contacting me. When it comes to editing the user pastas, you'll haveto ask both me and the user which the pasta is about. *I Hope You Win *Edgar Allan Auditore *Still Winter *Behind You *A New World *The Cusion *Death and The Silver Prison *Looks Can be Deceiving *A Diary From A Dead Planet Called Earth *The Rules Of Shadow *Eyes Are Cliche *Hacked Red Faction: Armageddon *That Damned Phrase *The Chosen One User Pastas These are creepypastas which are about a particular user on this wiki. *SwedishLemon's pasta: Lemons Are Sweeter in Sweden *Sloshedtrain's pasta: The Sloshed Train Driver *Cloverbeatme's pasta: Clover's Beatings *Bill9929's pasta: Bill's Bills *MooseJuice's pasta: Moose Crossing *Linkforpresident's pasta: Linked To The Future *Trey-Ninja-Walrus's pasta: Fat Sea Creature *Weirdowithcoffee's pasta: The Weirdo And His Coffee *Furbearingbrick's pasta: Trichophyton Universalis *HiddenSpirit's pasta: Always The Quiet Ones *Awikicontributor's pasta: Contributions *MoMo's pasta: The Face of Eternity Abethedemon Eldritch tales of terror. Feel free to criticize. *The Horrid Tale of Martin Mole *I am the watcher *The Hitchhiker Anakie *The Vein Anti_Pasta57 I will write creepypasta to my will whenever I have a good idea for a story or if im bored. =) *Softball Archonet Hi, I'm Archonet. Fix any grammar/spelling errors in my pastas if need be, otherwise, please don't majorly fuck with them without contacting me. Thanks. *Ticking Arthur345 I'm brazilian, and my english sucks. So I will make my pastas in portuguese. *O Maníaco de Doom Auserofepicfeelness I rather nobody touch grammar, I usually use bad grammar to express words phonetically. *The Walls have Ears *Truthfully, who are you? *The "Camera-Man" *Reciever AvalancheO Hey, I like to write stuff. Been a fan of creepypasta for a while. I like video game creepypastas a lot. *Call of Duty: POW Camp Alpha Mission *Heartgold: Game over Avenging Angel *Chain Awegner I have written storys for a while now and I realy enjoy writing creepy pastas, take a gander at some of my storys: *Hard Days Work *DoppleGanger (Abandoned Servers) More to come when I feel like it. Awikicontributor i'm cool so I don't make any speling also grammar errors *The Holder of Art *Cupcakes Alternate Ending *The NCDA Azelf5000 *South Park, Colorado *Eyeless Jack BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammer, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks!BenNasty {C}My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 17:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) * The Golfer * Oh the Memories * Don't Swim on Sundays * With Deepest Regret * The Nature Of Possession * The Newsies Strike * Monumental Disaster * Immortal Revenge * Nuclear Meltdown Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *Why is the Night Called Night? *The Men, the Trail, and the Night *The Day in the Field *Utter-less Phrases Beauu I'm not the best writer, but I have been told to be one of the best in other's opinion. But with my opinion, I'm not at all that great. Please enjoy these stories. *Never *With or Without the GIrl *TIME *If Only He Could Hear Me *I Was Never Happy *Red Face BigBug64 Hi there. If you suggest edits, I promise to carefully consider them, but please don't edit my work directly without my permission. *The Migration *The Corandury (a creepy poem) *Howtobeanairbender.avi *The Secret *Pestilence *BOLAR TODO *Postman Pat BigMouth12349 Please contact me if you feel that any changes to my pastas are needed. For some reason, I am unable to put hyperlinks in, so if anyone could do that for me, that would be wonderful. *Out *Stairway to Hell Bill9929 Please ask me be4 you make any major edits. Minor edits are fine! *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 *The story of Weird Ozzy Billibot *Someone Special *Mr. Perfect *The Zoo *Sea Maiden Biocalypse *The Leather Bound Book Bisque *Bad Apples BiteSpider *Horsehead *YES or NO Blaine Earhart *The Von Project *Original Recordings of Von *Willytop BleedingHats *Mike's Dead Dog BoctorPoo I'm a Youtube and Steam user who likes to write from time to time. I try to to use proper grammar and punctuation. *The Wheel Transmission Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My Poor Stimpy Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those @#!*% Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents In Your Wall BlittleMcNilsen The following pastas are not to be modified from their original form without my permission, unless it's just fixing up some grammar errors etc. Adding photos and such is fine though. They are also not to be claimed as your own. Other than that, happy creepy-pasting! *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 1, Episode 0: Friendship is Dead *1dollar.wav *The toilet teh blod and the skelton *The CamCorder *Knob.exe *Blue's Clues CafeLegendary *The Lights *Christmas CelticFrost80 *Message to the Mortal CentralTree *Dandelions Chaddar *Another Drop Left in the Jar *Bars *Night Chameli *The Handsome Young Man The Chaos Puppet *Children Chaoseed *Sky Judge Charzy *The Shadow Cheddercheese99 I'm here to write CreepyPastas, however I only have two. I don't know how to fit them into the genres seen under Genre Listing, could someone please help me? *Gyorg Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death An' Th' Emp'ror *Not Chocolate Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Chriswalt En Taro Adun! I am chriswalt, I write scary stories here and their for this website. I would love some feed back on any story you read of mine. Stay scared my friends. Und lara khar. *Xelex (Turn Back) *Nazi F.I.T *Operation: Pitch Black *Box in the Back Room CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME Civil Man *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB Cloverbeatme!! *The Funeral *It Comes *IMDEAD.exe *The Show Cloverkat *A Simple Cry For Help Cnsnyder2013 *As Dead as Night *Petville_Death *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *It never sleeps Colddusk *DEADORC *Superman: No Heroes CorruptedNoise *Talk *A Note on Ben Creaks If you like my stories, please visit my site. *Spirit of the Swamp *The Blessed Well *The Lunar Fires *War on the Gods CreepyStoryTeller You are allowed to correct grammar and add fitting adjectives, but making "drastical" changes and adding pictures should be approved by me. *The Face In The Middle Of Dark *Call Of Duty: Demon Guns *The Grabber *SsengnihtoN *Platform Of Afterlife *A Liar Deserves His Revenge *Twelve o' Clock *The Shadows In The Corner Of Your Eye *Those Animals *Welcome To The Family Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It CrimsonRegret Okay, thought I went through this once already, maybe my name was taken down due to the small violation I had. I have now written two creepypastas and I hope that they will both be enjoyed. I have read the tips in the "how to" sections and think my second pasta is tastier than the first but of course, you can all decide. Hopefully I listed everything right this time so I won't get another violation! Bon Apitite! *Rollcercoaster Tycoon *Secret CreationofUnease Hello, this is Creator. Please do not edit my story(ies) at all. The gammar errors are INTENTIONAL, so please do not change it/them. *Scratches on the Mirror *Steel Penny *Shadows on the Wall Creepiezandra *FarmVile CreepyKyle Hello, I am Creepy Kyle. I am creepy. Hope you like my stories, but take it easy, I'm new here. *Beings *Forbidden Room *Time to Die Creepynut NOTE: Please do NOT edit my Creepypastas inless it has any spelling errors, grammar errors, or nothing makes any sense. My stories are also a bit cliche but they are still good. Enjoy: *LOST SONIC *The Super Smash Bros. Bootleg. *My Strange Dreams Creepyscal *Killer Luna Crossfire2 *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare DahDoctow *The Computer Curse Daltsch Hello, , and welcome to my submissions list! Really, if you see some gramatical or spelling error, then fix it for God's sakes. Hell, if you see something you really don't like, feel free to edit it after you let me know. 99% of the time I'll say yes. =) *Behold Thy Daughter *Diary in a Mine, A *Euler's Identity *Of Reality and Realizations Darkuz *Mishugi *Occarina of time(Dark) is is a very sad but true story that i experience *Occarina of time scary experience DarKX *Watch Your Back Delitseon Feel free to correct me if you find a mistake. * Lion of Nowhere Destruktshun *The Darkness. Derospixon If you find some grammatical and spelling errors, please feel free to let me know, Thanks. *His Own Collection... Dinatimus *The Secret Show Lost Series Finale *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Creepypasta) DoctorEdward Hia toots! :D *Copy, The *Holder of The Entity, The *Mannequins that danced, The *Octie in the Land of Fun *Sims, The DownbeatAura *The Colors... Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *The Scariest Sound in the World *Fright House Screamers *Theend.bat *The Insane Man *Forenzik DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress Dubiousdugong I like to write pastas on my free time. Corrections of spelling/grammar errors is ok. DO NOT EDIT AN ENITRE SENTENCE OR MORE UNLESS I APPROVE. My pastas are occasionally cliché. But just take them for what they are, my creations of which the quality fluctuates with my level of creativity. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy! *Gündschau Effect *The Little Red Bow *The Stepmother *Hell's Gallery Dugarte *Little Prison *Circle of Life *Religion of the 21st Century *Life Is Short *Jealousy DWXVI *I'm Not Alone *The Mother *The Eyes ECN13000 *Venonat Plushy Doll Eculeus666 My writings will be a mix of true events (which will have a denotation at the top of them) and original stories I write in my free time. Please don't edit any of my stories as any mistakes I leave in for longer than an hour are intended. If you believe I have a mistake, please ask me before you do your edit. *Roach Motel EKnightengale *﻿A Soldier's Tale Epicwinguy *Simon *Angry Man Error666 Collection of stories written by me. I'm just getting started but I'll probably mostly be writing Science Pastas. *Try to Forget Evil-Eye *Zoe Doesn't Want To Play Anymore *Breaking Sara *Violence ExplorationEight This is a collection of stories I've personally experienced in my lifetime. Please don't be like the others, don't assume they're false and made up. Believe me. *Aroostook Massacre Fatmanrock44 I Tend to write more realistic stories instead of completely gore drenched stories that can be seen on this site. *Jolie Finnylicious *Bob Flameof1000Worlds *Screaming Fluoresence * Better in The Dark FRay These stories are ones I wrote in 2008, under an /x/ thread where I would write creepypasta based on a prompt. *Face to Face *I'm Alive! *Those Eyes Fuipui *This Happened, This Happened, and This Happened, Too. FullyAlliasedxXy I make stories that nag me to write them. *Inner Beast Gearsinmotion Grammar and stuff like that only please *The Beast Ginta289 I made a story based on things that randomly appear in my head *the red kraken Gmanburgers *Who are you? Globaluna32 *Amazing World of Gumball, The Grieving *Little Marcy GreatJedi7 * David's Game Hallanvaara You should all feel free to spread and use my stories, or improve them if you sincerely believe something should be added or removed.. Just don't screw it up or I will track you down and devour your soul. *The Hand *The Painting HellomynameisN *X1x222222x Henry.galley *Visionary *An Opportunist *The Frequency *Dogs Do's and Don'ts *New Acquaintanceship *True Fear Hagenisnotacat *I'm Sorry, Daddy *The Puppetmaster's Regime Hanthorness *It Was Never Easy... *Overcoming The Fear Hero2024 *Plateau *Unknown *When The Message Came Hllywdbrit *Living Doll IAmFire Burning oh-so-gently...Editing for minor grammatical and spelling errors need not be asked for. *Delete IAmHorrorIncarnate I am new to Creepypasta, so please tell me if they stink, and need improvement, thank you. *Strange Morrowind Glitches Indie-go Hobby writer. You can find my better non-CreepyPasta writings on Figment.com under the name Indigo Crow. You can use the stories I have here in any way you want, but please don't edit the ones I have HERE. *SpeciesDropper.exe Jabronis Read my pastas. *The Death of Schuyler Torres *1127.mp3 *The Caterpillar *Modern Warfare 3: "Ricochet Curse" *=3 Lost Episode *Papa John's Killer *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Hidden Mod *The Phone Charger *The Day of Love *The Playground *The Back Room *Surprise in the Mail *Google Maps 3D Jacob Gent *The Hunt for Slenderman Javer80 Feel free to make grammatical edits or wording changes; just drop a message on my talk page or the talk page of the article about it. If I seriously cannot agree, I will change it back. No harm, no foul. *Long Way Home Jessikuh2012 *Don't Mind Me Jezreck Please do not make any edits, unless its for grammatical or spelling errors. If you wish to change something, please message me on my talk page so that I'm notified. If I don't like it, I will revert it back. *Suitcase 32 *God's Message JimmyTheKeybladeWielder *spongecry.avi *Five String Guitar JrvUnleashed Really don't make any edits unless it's an obvious grammatical error. Preferably contact me. "Five String Guitar" is of higher quality than most of these stupid "EVIL SCARY VIDEO" stories written by 5 year olds. "Reflections" is decent but nothing to write home about. I wrote "Life and Death" between the hours of 3 and 4 AM. It's more of a "thinker" than a "scary" sort of tale. *Five-String Guitar *Reflections *Life and Death Justin Niccolo M. Cabato ROKE is a good friend of mine. I uploaded this as a favor. *Sweet Sound KCohen The Bald Man may have some mistakes. Correct them if you will, edit it if you will. {C}Surde.jpg is a discreet horrible troll parody which was written to make no sense. {C}The Parasite is bad. Feel free to edit it to make it make more sense. *The Bald Man *Surde.jpg *The Parasite Kill1mes *The Demon Inside Kimgreenday *Antisocial Kingtiger666 I maek thingz n stuf 4 ur hapy *The Dead Soldier *On My Short Time At Miskatonic University *Die Geschöpfe vom Meer Klom99 *Kingdom Hearts: The Other Mix KnuXles I tend to work on these when I have nothing better to be doing. Although I wouldn't like my work to be edited in any way, shape or form, I'd love for it to inspire or capture you. Comments are heavily appreciated. *Sleep Deprivation *Jinx! Komilatte Ohai. When you read my storie(s), if you enjoyed them or hated them, please make sure to leave a comment. Thanks! :D *Camera *Hilt of a Blacksmith *Houdini's Blade *Plague Doctor *Waiting for You Kulmira Well howdy, I'm Kulmira. I don't want ANYONE editing my pasta unless there is an error of any sort, most commonly, spelling. Any ideas will be appreciated, or helpful suggestions. All ideas will also get deds. *Was it real? LadyMystery *Eyes on the Ceiling *Scarecrow Nightmare Linkotan *Boogeyman *Chocolate Girl *Merry-Go-Round *Texas Blood *Theatre LogsOnAndPosts *3620 Lord.russell *The Family Portrait Lorithellama *Dreamer *The Path LostAlberti I decided to try writing a story for this site, let me know what you think! *From Above Lostraptorbaby1 Please ask me if you want to edit my stories please! I hope you enjoy at least some of them, please comment :) I am a brand new writer (never wrote before actually) and would LOVE feedback to help me! Thanks! *Lake of Souls, The *Miranda *Never To Be Alone *Tying the Knot Loveboy01 *MLP: The Lost Episode: 'Giggle at the Ghostly' *PlayTheGame Lovelyookami Please ask me before you do anything (other than edit mistakes) with my stories, thank you. *I Don't See Him Anymore Luke Eatsyourbabies I specialize in horror, escpecially the gory kind. Examples below. *Stuff. Mabby Gwendoll Here's some fun for you (it's not actually fun it's just confusion in a bowl) o_o if you would like to comment or read it, you may but if you're too busy doing much more important and constructive things then you don't have to. X3 *A Conversation of the Footbound *Abrasiveness Markdraco12 Hello, I'm new here. These are my stories: *Any Last Words? *Smiledog.jpg Is In My Dreams? *Any Last Word II: The Final Phrase MarioStrikerz Hi there. *Morkez *Planet_of_Sin Maspa *The Drawing Master-Troll *Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Odd Matt9102 Please, no edits unless it is spelling or grammar error. Thanks! *Demon Spongebob Maxwell98 *Strange Package *Super Mario FX Prototype MaybeNever *Non Compos Mentis Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. *The Rain Man *Kagome Kagome *Aka Manto and Inglip *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (original creator made a mess of it. I completely re-did it from the ground up) Mdcowboy *Good's Diner MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatzone *The Channel MeganPepper *What if you just picked him? *A look inside twilights mind Meatballzist *Companion Cube MeMan *Spiman *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) Metalmaster9698 I usually write about Computer/Internet or Death/Serial killers, please enjoy my stories, if you don't DON'T READ THEM. *YOU.wmv Metalkong1 *He Stood There Silent *He Who Drew The Flames MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man Mike Spamm I will be making pasta mainly about Beings and Mental Illness, but I might do something else if I feel like it. My dishes so far: *Clay MisaTange Message me on my talk page if you wish to make any edits to any of these pastas, minor or major. *Welcome to The End *Abuse MleSoup Please do not alter this story without my permission! If you feel like something is seriously wrong post about it on my talk page. Thank you! :) *The Cell Phone Mmpratt99 deviantart Please edit my work if you find any spelling or grammar issues. Just don't change the plot structure of my stories. Also please tell me what you think of these stories. I could sure use the critique. Thank you. *The Innermost House *Paulie's Puppy *No Place is Unknown to Darkness *The Ghost Tower *No Limits *The Silent Audience--A Historical Note *Le danseur *I Doubt You Want to Hear *Le tigre dans le mur (The Tiger in the Wall) MooseJuice Please contact me if you wish to make any edits, major or minor. *Dispatch *Marks *PLEASE READ *Potty Mouth *Raid, The *Remedies MovieReviews98 *Archie's Funhouse DVD *Do You Believe Me? *Fill In The Blanks CreepyPasta Lost Episode! *Lost Youtube Video *Obsessed *Pa tonbe nan men moun Dyab la (Don't Fall Into the Hands of The Devil) *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 2 *Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3 *The Bat * The True Cry Baby Lane (Total Truth) *Tree, The MrAstroBleme If you spot a mistake, please notify me! I appreciate people correcting errors in one-anothers' pasta, but it helps to get feedback too. *Chicken Bones Mr. Morg Edit the Spelling and grammar all you like, it doesn't bother me one bit. But don't add anything of substance like extra sentences and whatnot. Although if you could make or find a better picture, that would be lovely. *Hoodies Mr. Pengy My posts are under copyright of Mr. Pengy of the creepypasta wiki. Do NOT post this to any other website without both ASKING ME and CREDITING ME AS AUTHOR. I don't like edits without my permission. I'm very surprised my first work recieved PotM, and that's encouraged me to continue writing whether I get the honor again or not. OC Stories: *My Wife Lore: *Morgan's Corner Mr.Zalgopasta Editing necessary grammatical errors and spelling errors is fine by me. Just do NOT publish anywhere else for, as of 10/9/11, it would be copyright infringment!!!! *Cabin Fever *Can't Stop Death *Dark Woods: The Elmridge Grasp *Dearest Captor *Don't Stop Running *Eyes *I Love *Karma *No Gifts This Year *Play Something *Room 101 *Sentiments *Shadow of Pestilence *Sodomy of Innocence *Songbirds *The Strain's Hold Naheenanajah *Trust NawfSide817 * The Scarface VHS Tape * Lil Wayne's Secret * Nightmare In Alief * Fatal Attraction * The School NecroticLasceration *The Ragged Man *Shylock's Demand Nelfen *I've Been To Hell Neo1223 If your Editing My Pasta. Please dont Change it Much. Unless it Has a Part That Dosent Make sense. Like a NES playing a Genisis Game. or It Has TERRIBLE Grammar or Fragment Problems. Like Just Smile. My first Serious Pasta. (Thanks Cleric) *Just Smile *You're Greatest Enemy *Daddy's Bird *Earthquake Neriza *Crossover *Go Forth! *Obsessive *The Truth *93064th Goodbye Nevin39 *Slenderman's Song *NightShade Nezzumi Just a new writer trying to make the world he lives in a touch more creepy than he found it. Also, if you do any edits, please tell me what, just so I know. Also, any help on how to improve my writing is always encouraged. =] *Seeking Madness Ninjaofdarkness55 *Terror-Bytes Notcreepypasta *Attract 587502 *Changing Nintendo Card *Creepypasta Puzzle *Creepypasta Puzzle 2 *Focus Punch 560 *Berry Powder *Oshawott Gore-met Normanbates *Dil's Origin *The Circuit *What More Is There For Us? Nukleahboy I wrote Die Before You Sleep, but I don't know how anyone would feel about me claiming it. Whoever published it, if you have no problem with me claiming it, just leave me a message. If you compare the writing style to the style of my newest story, you'll see the similarity. I've just gotten a bit more skilled. *Conscience ObliterationoftheSelf *Magician's Escape, The *Unearthly Trio *Grey Citadel, Area 541, The *Noise in the Kitchen, The *They Came From Behind *Another Hospital *Stranded *Endor Holocaust, The Obloquy *Dogtags OddStranger *Hole *Family Heirlooms OffsetServbot *From the Blog Of Louis Tillman *A Marine In The Snow *The Angel in my Room ﻿OpheliaWolfeergo *Cousin Ragdoll *Kaneva's Menace OldJones *Ten Cents Is Dead OliveisPony *Moon Orange.Soda *The Tunnel Orangesodaz *Coulrophobia Orenios *Seasonal Cruelty OwlScience *Don't Look Away *Humming OwnageMuffin *The Figure in the Long Black Coat Paraturtle Not sure why im making this public, not really aloud to, but its good to have things heard. *Resplendent Files (No. 1) *Resplendent Files (No. 2) *Resplendent Files (No. 3) *Resplendent Files (No. 4) Pay For Your Sins So... yeah. *ID 08433906 Pellyeve93 Please feel free to edit any of my stories! *MS Paint *Animal Crossing: Tom Nook's Revenge *Be Careful What You Write *The Blinks *Triville Longs For Colour *Stitched Emmie *The Wheel of Dublin *Molly Dolly Pen_Phantom13 I'm not exactly in the best environment for constructive criticism on my writing right now, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Any grammatical editing or suggestions are also welcomed. Thank You. *The Chimney Man *He Played Until His Fingers Bled *Photonic *Thirsty *The Traveler Phishritzy *House_of_Horror PinkiePickles *The Rugrats Writers PisauraXTX *Birmingham 1969 Pistoljr *Wire Men Pledge *A Bug In My Shoe *Felix - Curiosity Plumberjack *Whose Line is It Anyway? PoorIsaac *Bake Sale Powerstars *The Hypno Card *You Know How Previous Please do not edit any of my stories. *Sweet Dreams *Soulless Prince Doopliss *Chocolate Man Problem Officer? *Hefty *Don't Wake Dad Properpapapanda Indeed. *The Runner up Provider92 *They Know *Midnight Care *Clever Psuedoknight Please do not edit my stories, unless its for grammatical or spelling errors. Feel free to fix them. Otherwise, just don't touch them. *The Moonlight PuppeteerM My stories. Nuff said. Funny how my section got removed by somebody... *The Dreamrender *Scorched Anna *Spared Psycho19 *Epic Mickey - It's a Small World Rahwen These are my stories, so don't edit them aside from grammatical errors. Since I type these up on a word processor before publishing, any grammar issues should be very few and far between. Woot! Rahwen 03:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Lurking *North Winds *Gambling Problem *Just For Kicks *Drag Racer *German Steel *Number 7 *Wretched *Tears *Telephone *Rahwen's Holiday Special - Dry Ice *Walker - Rahwen *Brandsville, Missouri *White Walls *I Dare You Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What I Heard *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Pikmin *Teddy *The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Creepy Pasta *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta REDDOT Stories! Stories, oh how I love them so. Here are my stories: *My Mind <--- First story *(Needs Title) <--- Second story *Ring, Ring, The Bells are Ringing Renzilla If, for some reason, you see a grammar mistake, feel free to fix it, but other than that, don't do anything. xD *The Kitten RaZuRiN *The Old Mine Razorbeak *Man of The Road Resist76 *Lovers_Dead.txt 'RetardoTheMagnificent' I'll sometimes write some pasta, but haven't really posted anything other than the Shieldwall story, which itself is uncompleted. Honest and constructive criticsm is always helpful, and I hope you'll like the stuff I write. *The Lost Shieldwall RoboKy *12 Minutes *Hot Job *Lighs On Robotkat *The Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma *Key The Remix Retro Man 404. Enjoy my submissions. I often keep them short and sweet. *Emotional Acting *Ornaments *Evolution *Swallowed *Television RiotousMutt *Do You Do Voodoo? Ryan Kaufman *Go to sleep﻿ Ryonne *The Omnideoist theory Ryushusupercat *The Holder of Om Nom Nom Sausagepotatopie *Don't Go To The Harbor At Night *Alex Goes To Hell Scotface *CB Radio *Night Watch *The Drip *Playing With Sound﻿ Scripturesofother *The Unfinished Story Shichii If you want to ask me about any myths from the South-Eastern part of Asia, just leave a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to search for it and post for real experiences if there's any. :) *It's Not a Myth *I Love You Till The Day You Die *Child's Play *The Passenger Shinigami.Eyes If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to fix them, but generally, please don't change any major plot details or anything of the like. I'd love to hear any feedback, even if the pastas I post aren't creepy to any of you. I'll note that I didn't write all of these, but I did edit a lot of them to make more sense. A good number are urban legends or collected from a storybook I had from when I was a child. Some of these are meant to be slightly humorous, but there aren't too many I post that are like that. Anything that's supposed to be funny is marked with an asterisk (*). Ones that are based on personal experiences, either encounters or dreams, are marked with a tilde (~). Urban legends I've collected are marked with a plus sign (+). I will put my original stories in''' bold''' text. For the record, "Love Dies" is probably the most graphic and creepy thing I've ever written. *The Haunt in the Cellar *The White Wolf *The Child Who Loved a Grave *Portrait of Roisin Dhu *'Sunken Statues' ~ *Mudhouse Mansion + *Donkey Lady + *The Ball Pit * *Cursed Doll * *Room for One More *Midget Mansion + *The Seventh Barn + *Alligators *A New Horse *'Bride Doll' ~ *'My First Friend' ~ *'Man in Grey '~ *'Missing Children' ~ *'Daddy, a Monster!' ~ *'Judgment's Eyes' *Beneath the Mattress *The Ghost With One Black Eye * *'The Beast in My House' * *'Cows *' *Ghost Cars *'Love Dies ' *'What If' *'Beauties of The Underworld ' *'The Beckoning Pathway' SkylarkAscending *The Grotesque Skynetspider *Masks *An Affront to God *The Light inside *Diffused Blood Sloshedtrain *The Glitch *Haunted TV *A Halloween To Remember *My Bike Sliding Ghost *Life Savers Sneakboy1 *A day in a pokemon world full of horror SomeOddworld *Sammy the Science Squirrel Sonicx00222 I write random pastas that have nothing to do with eachother. My work (oldest to newest): *Joshua *Olive *A Story to Read Alone at Night *WE.BROKE.HIM *Mr. Stringy *Annora *Channel 71 *Good Walt *Masterpiece *Boo *Arabella *Coincidence Soviet The Russian Hello. Please feel free to comment on my blog on this Wikia and comment on my story's. I will be writing more and more story's so stay up to date or subscribe to me Soviet The Russian. Spacez0mbie *Club Foot, Big Mansion SpicyHandofMarriage I do try my best to make a good pasta. Please, critism is apperciated. *17021 *Avenue 42 *Jimmy's First Halloween *Let It Be *Where Am I? Spikey X Ashe *A Pinch of Salt *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For A Good Cause *Jason's Home *Paperface *Someone In Black *Taxi *The Mailman *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step StevieG123 *The Faceless Man! SteakHeart A new user. *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger Stickshows *A Killer Lesson *Test Chamber 319 Stonefish *The Conclusion Strikeslast *Through the Eyes of Birds *Great Pines Suprememessage *Life Flower Garden *How I met Zalgo *4th Dimensional Gate, The *Hail to the King *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Bush Medical Center *Cold to the Touch *Hush, my Little Darling *I Just Wanted to be Loved *Halo: The Secret Flood *Download Complete *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Fresh Start *The One Who Devours Souls *Jail Game Findings *Standard Procedure *Sitting Here Waiting to Die *areyoulistening.exe *Hear me Sure25 I'm new, so LET'S GO! *Phineas and Ferb Theory Suxx *Tom and Jerry - Suffering Svetlanaxx *Sorry The Seer *A Boy Without A Name *The Role In The Sky The Taxidermist *Backward Dream Tera91 *CatDog Lost Episode *Invader Zim: GIR Goes Crazy And Stuff (alternate ending) The Jurker *Don't Worry, Be Happy. *Knock Before You Enter The Monstre *Nezhyl Thelulz *The Future Is Open TheNicholasParkusComplex You know the words, so sing along for me baby. *My Dog *Repressed *Necrosis *Enjoy your Stay *Blackness TheLimo64 Just some of my original work. Any corrections, paragraphing etc. are welcome, but I'd prefer any major edits to be discussed with me first. Any pasta ideas are also welcome. Thank you :) *Familiar Face *The Glass *First Light TheOceloid I enjoy writing, I always have, and people say I'm good at it. Please don't edit my posts without my permission unless it's a minor change, such as a gramatical correction and so on. I'm new to wikia so sorry if I noob. *Fading To Black *My Most Recent Nightmare TheresTheDoor *The Bulb Fades *The Woman to Eat the Children TheShinyMudkip Hey, I read creepypastas for about a year before taking them up myself. I am very good at writing pastas about video *hacked* cartridges. If you want me to make something difference, you're free to tell me an d I'll take requests. My email is TheShinyMudkip@gmail.com *PKEMON- The Violet Islands TheVeryCreepyPastas Any corrections, suggestions, and improvements are welcome. Criticism is also appreciated. *The Research Facility Thestoryman any comments/critiques on my story(stories? maybe in the future...) *The Cage thewriter Hey guys it's thewriter here, here you'll find all of my creepypastas that I've written so far. Feel free to talk about my pastas, edit them, or review them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my pastas. *Call of Duty Creepypasta *My Hell *Timburton.avi Theyseemeshufflin *Nostalgia Critic - The Last Review *Footprints *Uhcakip Tleapaldt *The Lesson *Subject Q1100317 - The Human Torch Trey-Ninja-Walrus *Don't Walk Home Alone *They've Waited For You *The Death Worm *That Thing *The Watcher of the Forest *My Little Dog *The Shadow Painting *Hell On Earth *Let Me Out *Thanksgiving *Under The Floor *My Dream *It's Not Real *The Hole The Silicon Lemming Feel free to amend any grammatical errors you catch. I'm pretty new to this so would welcome any and all analysis. *The Missing Step *A Good Night Out *What is in a name? *Survival Instinct *The Golden Dilemma *The Patron Saint of the Good-Looking Corpse *A Bigger Stick *The Quantum Man *Xbox Live *Inspired Troll-Plz *Crazy Love *Hate Club Trunkswswordssj4 *Seeing Red *Faaip De Oiad TSAsselin *The Vainity Various Identities Hey, guys. I'm trying to become a better writer, and I thought there would be no better way than to submit my work to the masters of Creepypasta themselves. c: That being said, please don't edit my pages without asking first. Thanks! *Health Insurance *XY Vespertine7 Just trying to get my work out to a wider audience. Check out my blog Sanctum of Vespertine *The Weeping Tree Unclever Name *You In The Mirror *Please *Supplies *Just Another Day Volkoronado *Familiar Visitor *Heroic Dreams WatchingYou You can close your blinds if you want. It won't mind. It can see you anyway. *Watching You Weirdowithcoffee These are my pastas. Feel free to edit grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes. Contact me if you wish to make any major edits. *Meat *My Daughter *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 3 Episode 13 - "Damnation" *The Worker *The Customer and the Cashier Weirdozzy *Pokemon Snap Beauty *The Offering Stone *Paranormal Experiences WesZombie The following pasta are based on true events around those I meet in my life on the road or at home. Strange as it is, it is all true and I am asking that the original content remain unaltered, save for grammar issues. THANKS!!!!!!! *Dirty Movie The following is original content I have created solely for entertainment purposes. Enjoy the creepiness!!! *Where Is The Love? *Ten Legs Whaleoh4060 *I'm Waiting WHAMtheMAN *After Death Whatareyou *Indian Rock WhatJustHappened? Everything you read is just whatever randomness comes from the twisted, dark recesses of my mind! *Friday Night is my first pasta. *The Face is my masterwork. Please refrain from editing anything other than grammer. *The Collecter is a deleted page that I revived to use the title. Enjoy. WinthropthePug I write stories about death. Death intrigues me. *Secret Lands Wireblade *The Happy People *Sock Thief XanCrews Okay, so, Empty and Empty (first go) are the same story but from a different emphasis on details. Empty is more emotional and Empty (first go) is more fact related, using times and specifics... I truly want an honest opinion on both. Which strengths each story has and which faults each has as well. I'm looking to make the story as good as I can, and am seeking criticism on this piece. If you want to make some criticism please go to my talk page and make your suggestions. Thank you. *Claudia *The Dream Journal of James *Dudley *Empty *Empty (first go) *Imprisoned *The Voice of the Prince *You'd Never Suspect This In A Small Town XdnSharingan Well, I´m a spanish- talk user, so my creepypasta is in Spanish, later I will translate it to an English version. This is my first creepypasta. *GAME OVER Shooting Game(Spanish) xenodeath888 Sorry I'm just now getting to doing this mods...don't be mad. Anyway I don't need a professional to tell me...my grammar is pretty weak, feel free to fix any grammar errors you wish. AS for bigger stuff...contacting me would be really nice beforehand. thanks a bunch *A Talk with the Thing *The Final Days *Forest Eternal *Frozen *Happiness for Sale *M3 *Next *What's Left xherosonic Hopefully there will be more entries to this regularly, in the mean time I leave you my first piece. *Dreams Nightmares and Hallucinations xZippy *Grand Theft Auto 3: Deformed Pedestrian Yamkastan *Green Eyes *I Defeat Herobrine *Amor Eterno *The Pharaoh's Curse Ydoc5212 Hi, I'm ydoc5212. Please do not edit my pasta unless there is a spelling error. If something doesn't make sense, or you have a suggestion to make the story better, please tell me on my talk page. Thanks! *The Nether Pig *The Maplestory Curse *CrazySpore.exe I personally think that "The Nether Pig" was my worst one. (It was also my first one) Yoshi317 A story I personally experienced *The Grey Lady Ytirar *Return To Sender *That Which Watches ZachKuether I write stories that are very disturbing and grotesque. I write in my spare time to hone my writing skills for my college writing class, as strange as it sounds. *The Cleansing Zack is here I write stories that are like out of the ordinary basic creepy pastas but, with a surprise at the end. Zackishere 20:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) *Secret Military Recording *The Small Dark Room *This Message *The Dog *The Mid-Night Snatcher *A Serial Killer's Poem *Tupac is alive Theory *The Ouija Board Test Pasta Part 1 *The Ouija Board Test Pasta Part 2 *The Ouija Board Test Pasta Part 3 *A fools Poem *Stalkers POEM *Lost Silver Poem Category:Meta